My Only Hero
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Boruto's life wasn't what everyone expected. With a mother who always abuse him but appear as an innocent lamb, and a sister that follow her foot step, life was hard. The only person who truly care about him was his father, but he is always busy with work. Things can't be worst, that what Boruto thought of, that was until he present as an Omega. Omega-verse!
1. Chapter 1

… **My Only Hero...**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is an incest Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Naruto x Uke Boruto (seriously! There is practically no fanfic with that pair!). If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S.:** This is an Omega-verse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been WARNED!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

 **"Demon talking"** _ **.**_

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

"character talking".

 _"character thinking"._

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

Boruto sighed as he looked at the Hokage office, sometimes he wondered if he should just tell his father and end all of this, but he knows it won't end well. After all both of his parents are Alphas, and he seriously didn't want to be in the middle of their fight if something happened, especially with his father's monstrous power.

Boruto sniffs, but he wipes his tears off immediately so that no one would see them, especially his father. After all his father had nearly killed a person just because he beat him.

Boruto loves his father, he really does, but he hated his mother. He didn't know why, but since Boruto became six, she started beating him up, and she starved him. He couldn't tell his father about the abuse or else his mother would hurt his father too.

Even his little sister Himawari started acting like their mother just because she was presented as an Alpha this year. Boruto sighed at that, and bit his bottom lip. Should he go and see his father? He didn't know what to do, but his need for his father was too strong, after all his father was the only family who really loved him.

Boruto lives in a world in which not only your gender decides who you are but it also determines by your dynamic. In this world there are three dynamics.

Alpha:

Or as some say the strongest or the ruler of this world. Not only do they have a massive chakra and strength. They are the only people who are dangerous as much as the Biju. His parents and little sister are Alphas. He didn't know what his dynamic is, it seems like he was late bloomer or a Beta.

Beta:

They are the majority of the people. They don't have the strength of an Alpha, but they could become stronger if given the right opportunity to grow up like Nara Shikamaru. Boruto think they are the lucky ones. They don't fall in rut or heat so that was a bonus.

Omega:

Or as some Alphas like to call 'bitches'. They are the ones at the bottom of the food chain, they go into heat every three months for a week. The only thing they care about in that week is mating. Omegas are able to get pregnant no matter what their gender were. The Kazekage was the first Omega to rise in the ranks. Boruto knew that his father is fighting for Omegas' rights since he become the Kage, and Boruto hoped that his father will be able to achieve what he wanted.

"Ah! Boruto you came to see your father?"

Boruto jumped a little at the voice and looked around, he didn't remember entering the Hokage office, it seems like he had blanked off again. Boruto sighed, he but smiled softly as he nodded at that making his father's secretary smile.

"Well, he is in a meeting right now, but you could wait for him inside." She told Boruto with a soft hum making Boruto smile and nod again. "Ok then!" She cheers. "Do you want me to bring you something?" She asked him, softly, standing up.

Boruto bit his lip at that, he didn't eat this morning because his father had headed earlier to his work. The only time his mother showed she cared about him was when his father or some of her friends were with them, and when his father wasn't there you could say he was walking on a thin ice. "Yes, please." He said making her grin.

"Ok dear! Wait in the office and don't answer any calls, Ok?" She asked him and he nodded at that making her hum and grin. "Lunch break here I come!" She cheered making Boruto laugh, he now knew why his father hired her. she was funny and cheerful and a Beta so it worked well.

Boruto opened the Hokage office and headed towards the couch that was in the office. Boruto hummed as he saw the office, he was still 14 but every time he entered the office he awed at it. Here stayed the some of the strongest shinobis in the world, and his father was one of them. That always made him smile. After all, his father was still his hero even after all of this time.

Boruto saw the door open and his father's secretary grin as she saw him, she come near him putting his food on the coffee table near the couch. "Thank you." Boruto said with a smile seeing her grin widen at that.

"O, what a cute and polite boy! Don't thank me, I am just doing my job!." She said ruffling his hair laughing at how messy it become. "Bye!" She said a she left the office.

Boruto gave a sad smile as she left, he wondered why his mother can't be like her but he shook his head. No use crying about something he would never have.

Boruto looked at his food and smiled. A strawberry milk bottle and a crowson with chocolate, that woman really knows how to spoil a child. Boruto hummed and started eating while waiting for his father.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

"Bolt!"

Boruto woke up to someone shaking him softly, he opened his eyes seeing his father smiling at him. "Dad?" He asked while trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes, making his father laugh at that.

"It seems you are finally up, sleepy head." Naruto teased him with grin making Boruto grumble. "Did you enjoy your nap time." Naruto said making Boruto frown. He didn't remember falling asleep.

Boruto nodded his head making Naruto hum and smile at him. "Dad?" Boruto asked making Naruto cock his head waiting for Boruto to talk. Boruto chew his lip making Naruto narrow his eyes. His son only does that when something was wrong.

"What is it Boruto? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Naruto said as he sat beside Boruto looking at his son.

Boruto gives a sad smile at that. _I wish_. He thought and then sighed. "D-do you know if I would present anytime soon?" He asked his father instead.

Naruto hummed looking at Boruto. "That depends..." He said as he saw his son look at him cocking his head.

"On?" Asked Boruto with confuse.

"If someone is bulling you about it." Naruto said with a dark look making Boruto blink at that and flush.

"N-NO! it isn't like _That!_ No one is bulling me." He told his father flushing at his father's over protectiveness.

Naruto raised his brow at that and hummed softly looking at his son's ears, and then sighed.

 **"He is lying kit."** Kurama said as he yawned looking around and cocked his head in confusion. _**Omega…?**_ Kyuubi then shook his head and sniffed again. _**Wired! It is gone.**_ Kurama just shrugged at that and hummed.

 _"I know his ears just turn red right now."_ Naruto sighed making Kurama laugh at that. It seems like Naruto was able to detect his son's lies if His ears turn red whenever he does that. Kurama always laughed at that every time it is mentioned.

Naruto groaned, and raised Boruto up sitting him in his lap making His son squealed at that. Naruto just smirked making his son glare at him but the glare was ruined because of the blush on his face.

"Boruto. Don't ever listen to what other people say. If I did that I would have been dead long time ago. Only listen to yourself and what you believe in. Ok Bolt?" Naruto start humming a song rocking his son softly.

Boruto clenched his father's shirt and nodded. Boruto remembered that there was a time when he was three or four when his sister had been born. His father and mother would always fight with one another, after that his father took him away, they didn't return to the house for a whole year, until his grandfather came and talked with Naruto.

Boruto could say that that year was the best one in his life. His father was always there with him, and they had talked and laughed together happily, like they had their own little world. Boruto sometimes missed that, and wondered to himself why did his father return to his mother. He always wondered if he should tell his father that his mother abuses him. Would his father take him away and the two of them would live a life happily like that year?

"What if I present as a Beta? Would you still love me?" Boruto asked hiding his face in Naruto's shirt.

Naruto sighed at that. He would kill the bastard who made his son this sad. "Alpha, Beta, or Omega no matter what is your dynamic, I will always love you. _After all, you are my only family._ " The last part was said in a whisper so Boruto didn't hear it. But he smiled at his father words.

"Thank you." Was the only thing Boruto said as he fell asleep by his father's gentle rocking.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

The second time Boruto woke up in it was when the sun was setting, he saw his father working on his paper work and smiled softly at that. His father is always a good man who thinks about the others before himself.

He saw his father sigh and stretch making Boruto flush when he saw his unmarked neck. 'Alphas can't mark each other' that's what his mother always says to him, but when he asked his father his father told him why. 'Alphas only mark each other if they were truly in love.' That made Boruto wonder why his father was still with his mother if he didn't love her?

Love. Such a strange word but Boruto knows it, he knows what it means, and how many kind of love there is.

He knows that his father and Sasuke-san has a unique love. Was it a brotherly love or a friendly love or more, he couldn't tell? He knows that the two of them will always be together and have each other's back no matter what.

And there was the parental love he had once felt for his father and still feels at times, when he wanted to be safe. His father was his safe zone to go and hide in.

The bittersweet love he feels whenever he is with Himawari every time she becomes like their mother, and hurts him because he wasn't good enough like the little princess of the Hyuga.

And there was the true love that Sakura-san feels for Sasuke-san no matter how much he hurts her, because in the end, the two of them will return to each other, and apologize, only making their love grow stronger.

And there was the love that Boruto was familiar with, the unrequited love he felt for his father. That would kill his heart slowly every time he was beside his father. It was like drowning in an ocean, but he just won't, fucking, die! And end this despair in his heart.

Boruto sometimes wondered if he was a masochist, he never told his father about the hurt and pain he suffers through on daily basis. Always coming to his father for support and love he knows he would have but not the way he wanted.

Boruto sighed, making his father look at him and smile. "You are awake." His father said with a hum resting his head in his hand looking at Boruto softly. "You know…. I finished my work earlier today, if you want we could head to your favorite café." Naruto said with a smile making Boruto smile in return.

"Yeah, that will be great!" Boruto said with a soft grin making Naruto laugh at that. _if only the time would stop…_ that was left unsaid.

* * *

So what do you think?

FINALLY!

Some Naruto x Boruto action!

Why is that pair not famous enough?

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **My Only Hero...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains cursing, a little bit of violent, maybe a little bit of fluff? And who knows what?! All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S.:** This is an Omega-verse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been WARN!

 **"Demon talking"** _ **.**_

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

"character talking".

 _"character thinking"._

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

 _HOT…_

 _PAIN…_

 _HURT..._

Was all Boruto could think of as he woke up with a gasp and a whimper, Boruto didn't know what was going on, he really didn't. But he needed his father. He didn't know why, but he need him RIGHT NOW!

Boruto sobbed as the pain became unbearable, and he had to gasp for breath. It was still night so that means his father would be here soon from his work.

Boruto was about to stand up when he froze as the scent in the air reached his nose. Omega! An Omega in heat! That made Boruto shiver as tears started running down his face. He shook his head wishing that this was all just a nightmare. He will wake up from it soon.

But that didn't happen even when the door to his room slammed open and Himawari looked at him in shock, then screamed for their mother to come.

The next minute happened so fast that it made Boruto's head spin. There were screams, cursing, and shouting. So much shouting that Boruto instincts froze with fear and shock.

Boruto felt someone dragging him out of his bed and he whined, trying to free his hand but with no use. Boruto was shivering and crying softly hoping that his father would come soon to save him, but he knew that was only a wish. After all, his father was working late tonight and won't come home.

Boruto fell on the floor scraping his knees as his mother dropped him in the corridor near the front door. He cried softly making his mother shout even more. Boruto didn't understand what they were saying, so he curled around himself and started whining and sobbing softly as the pain became too much for him to bear.

He felt his mother raising him by the collar of his PJ making him gasp softly waiting for the next blow, that he was sure will come. Boruto closed his eyes not wanting to see those eyes field with hatred.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

He heard someone growl, and it made him hope that it was his father who has come to save him. He was dropped on the floor abruptly, making him whimper a little at the pain.

"Naruto! I can explain!" He heard his mother say those words with a huff as she glared at him. Boruto knew that he would be beaten to an inch from death if he stayed here, but his body refused to move.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? That you were about to kill my son!" Naruto shouted at her, releasing his dominate scent making everyone in the room flinch, as the Kyuubi's aura was mixed with his.

Boruto shivered softly as he felt his father come near to him. Boruto froze in terror. Now that he was an Omega, will his father get rid of him?

"HE IS AN OMEGA!" Hinata growled as her weak dominate scent leaked out trying to fight for dominance only to fail as Naruto's scent became stronger.

"SO WHAT? I didn't turn to your daughter and kill her the second she was born! Or did you forget that you were a rapist!" Naruto shriked at her ready to kill.

"STOP WITH THIS! It happened a long time ago! How many times do I have to say I am sorry!" Hinata yelled as she looked at Naruto with hatred.

"Sorry won't bring the Omega you killed!" Naruto growled dangerously like a demon. Naruto was really done with this shit; he has really wanted to kill this bitch for a long time now.

"SO WHAT! He was an OMEGA. Someone only good for breading! Nothing more! If you want to have the shame of your son being one of them then fine, be my guest! But you have to choose ME or HIM!" Hinata shrieked as she started growling loudly after she finished that. She then smirked softly. After all, she knew that Naruto will choose her. She just knew!

Naruto looked at Hinata with a hate-filled eyes and snorted. "You should know Hinata. I will never choose you over my son." He hissed making Hinata gasp in shock.

Naruto then looked at his shivering son and croon softly holding his son bridal style and headed to the opened door. "I expect my house to be empty when I return." He said in a low threatened voice that made everyone's blood run cold.

With that Naruto Shunshined away with his son, to the only place he knew his son would be safe at.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start at the manic knocking at the door and she growled, the Beta was tired from her late shift at the hospital, so that meant she would kill that person who was at the door.

Sakura stood up from her bed, and headed outside her room to open the door, and give a piece of her mind to the person who will knock on the door at this hour.

When Sakura opened the door she froze at the sight that greeted her. There stood Naruto holding his shivering son with him, but what made her froze was the scent of heat coming from Boruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura waiting, which made Sakura snap out of her shock. "C-come in." She stuttered as she looked at the two with a soft frown, what happened?

"Sasuke is coming." Naruto muttered as he entered, making Sakura nod her head softly. She knew that Naruto won't talk unless Sasuke was here, and she won't press him, after all she respected her brother. (for Sakura Naruto was always a brother for her no matter what!)

"Is he ok?" She asked looking at Boruto softly chewing her bottom lip. She really had thought like the others that Boruto was a Beta or at least a late bloomer. But for him to be an Omega and present it this late, may have done something to him. Sakura sighed at that, she should ask Tsunade or Shizune tomorrow.

Naruto looked at his son with a soft frown. "I really don't know." He sighed at that, making Sakura hum softly.

"Mom?" The two of them heard and look at the stairs, only to see the little Beta Sarada looking at them with confused eyes.

Naruto sighed. "I will put him in my old room." Naruto murmured as he held Boruto close to him, leaving Sakura to handle the rest.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

Naruto was sitting in the living room with a cup of tea in his hand, Sakura had checked on Boruto and thankfully nothing was wrong with him other than few bruises and scraped knees. Naruto, though, was thankful that his marriage with Hinata wasn't on papers or else all Hell would break lose.

"What the fuck is this smell?!" Naruto heard Sasuke's grumpy voice making him smirk softly at that. He didn't see Sasuke for a month and the first thing he hear from that Teme was this.

Sasuke entered the living room only to see Naruto staring at his cup of tea with a grimace with Sakura sitting next to him looking at Sasuke with a pleading look. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, something has happened. "Naruto…" Sasuke said softly making Naruto sigh.

"She tried to kill my son." Naruto sighed as he took a sip from the cold tea that he didn't touch until now. Sakura and Sasuke stiffebed at that.

"H-Hinata?" Sakura chocked making Naruto nod his head. "THAT BITCH! I WILL KILL HER!" Sakura huffed with a sneer. A lot of people thought that the pink hair woman was an Alpha when she acted like this, and normally they are shocked when they realize that she is a Beta.

"What happened Naruto?" The Alpha asked his best friend hoping that he will tell him what is wrong. Sasuke may be a cold Alpha to some, but when it comes to his closest people, you can say that even Madara would run away from him.

Naruto sighed and started telling them what happened...

…

….

…..

….

…

..

Sakura growled as Naruto finished the story. Forget killing Hinata! She will wipe her off from the face of this planet!

"So Boruto is am Omega. It actually explains the smell." Sasuke sighed softly and then frowned. Hinata had took it too far this time. And for the thousandth time Sasuke cursed Kakashi for forcing Naruto to marry that bitch.

Sasuke looked at his mate and nodded his head making Sakura sigh in relief and smile. "You can stay here with us." Sakura said as she smiled at Naruto. "Like old times, ne?" She said happily hoping to cheer Naruto up.

Naruto just hummed and nodded softly.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

Boruto grunt softly as he woke up to the sun hitting his face, and something poking at his cheek. Boruto growled at the annoying feeling, and started fighting to open his eyes. When he did he saw himself in a strange room and frowned.

Though he growled as the poking continue, when he looked at the person who was doing this he saw Sarada who smirked when she saw that he was awake.

"Took your sweet time, I see." Sarada hummed as she looked at Boruto. She wouldn't say it, but she was worried about her best friend when he didn't wake up after her uncle had brought him here. But now she could tease Boruto all she wanted about his crush on her uncle.

You could say that Sarada was the only one who knew about Boruto's feeling for his father. Sarada wasn't thrown out by that, after all incest was common in Ninja's world, to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. So, she really hoped that Boruto would be able to get what he wanted for he was an Omega now.

"What do you mean?" Boruto grumbled as he drank the glass of water Sarada had given him. After he set the glass down, he huffed softly once he realized that his body was stiff.

"You were in coma for a week." She hummed making Boruto spit the mouthful of water he had sip just now.

"W-w-w-what?!" Boruto shrieked as he looked at Sarada with shock hoping that she was just joking with him, but he knew she won't lie to him, ever!

"After you presented as an Omega, your body couldn't take it, and you fell into coma. You made us worry though, especially your father who didn't leave your side, until now that is." Sarada hummed as she looked at Boruto's shocked face.

 _So it wasn't a dream._ Boruto thought as he chewed on his bottom lip then sighed softly and huffed. Well, at least his father was with him.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Sarada said with a smirk making Boruto look at her with an eyebrow raising. "When are you going to tell your father that you want to fuck him?" Her smirk widened as she saw Boruto's face turn a new shade of red.

"SARADA!" Boruto shrieked at her, and tried to glare only for his blushing face to ruin everything.

Sarada shrugged softly. "What? You are an Omega now, so you could go to him and say 'fuck me daddy'." Sarada laughed as Boruto gave a cry of war and attacked her.

The two of them fell on the floor, and the door of the room slammed open only to show a worried Naruto with Sasuke behind him.

Naruto look at the two children and snorted softly at that. "Are you two ok?" He asked with a relieved smile as he saw his son awake. That past week had been hell for Naruto when his son had fell into coma. So to see his son being his usual self, it helped Naruto calm down greatly.

Boruto flushed at that making Sarada smirk. Boruto then smirked making Sarada frown. Something was about to happen, and it did.

Boruto stood up fast and ran to embrace his father shivering softly. "DAD! She tried to violate me!" Boruto fake-sobbed as he hid his face in his father's chest.

"WHAT?!" The three people in the room screamed in shock. And Sarada blink, _THAT LITTLE SHIT!_ She thought and sweat dropped as her father glared and laughed nervously.

Before Sasuke said something Naruto calmed him down a little by putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It seems like Boruto's instincts are acting in fear after the coma. I am sorry." Naruto petted Boruto hair making his son calm down a little without knowing.

Sasuke made an 'o' shape with his face then sigh in relieve at that. Good! his daughter was as innocent as it seems.

Sarada nodded at Naruto's words and glared at the smirk that Boruto threw at her when no one was looking at him.

Sarada huffed at that. Boruto had won this round but not the war!

Boruto smirked softly hiding his face in his father's chest and purred softly.

 _Boruto 1, Sarada 0!_

* * *

So what do you think?

I am really not a fan of Hinata. I am in love/hate relationship with her right now. So it was easy for me to paint her as the bad guy in here.

Oh and something else. Himawari isn't Naruto's daughter in this fic!

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **My Only Hero...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains cursing, a little bit of fluff, Hard times(?) And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S.:** This is an Omega-verse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been WARNED!

 **"Demon talking"** _ **.**_

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

"character talking".

 _"character thinking"._

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

Boruto stood outside of the café gulping in fear, he gave a shaky sigh as he felt Sarada's hand taking his gently. Sarada looked at her friend with sympathy and soft eyes, urging him to walk to the café with her, after all their friends were all having a get together for lunch.

It has been a month since Boruto had presented as an Omega, and a month since he and his father start living with the Uchihas. It was hard on Boruto at first, but he got used to it in the end.

A lot of things had changed in the past month that Boruto was thankful for. His parents' divorce was one of them. That had made him sigh in relief. He won't have to deal with his mother and sister again after this. The second was him and his father living with the Uchihas. Well, actually more of the Uchihas forcing his father and him to live with them. And thirdly, his father's over protectiveness, though Boruto won't complain as he loved all the attention his father was showering upon him.

Sarada gave Boruto a gentle tug making him sigh at that and nod his head; the two of them entered the café, and Boruto sighed as he saw their friends in the far corner of the café, away from the hustle and bustle of the people.

Boruto gave a shaky sigh. It was now or never. Though they really shouldn't be calling them by that title. They were actually a family, because of their parents' close connections. Boruto and Sarada looked at them.

Mitsuki an Alpha and their teammate.

The Alpha has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes and a pale complexion.

His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylized belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears long, black fingerless gloves and calf-length, black shinobi sandals

Nara Shikadai, also an Alpha. Though, a lazy one.

He has black-colored, spiky hair, tied up in a ponytail, and teal-colored eyes. Shikadai has sharper facial expressions, a trait he most likely inherited from his mother. Shikadai's outfit consists of a cream-colored, zipped-up jacket with a rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, blue trousers and standard shinobi sandals. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings.

Yamanaka Inojin. Another Alpha.

He has blue-green eyes and blond shoulder-length hair which he keeps in a small ponytail allowing the rest to fall about his face — both traits featured heavily in his clan. He inherited his father's pale white skin color and his attire is also similar to that of his father's: a black collarless suit with mesh armor underneath. In his backpack, he carries two items, the handles of which can be seen at each side. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings.

Metal Lee, an energetic Beta.

He has shiny black hair worn in a bowl-cut style, dark eyes, and very thick eyebrows. His eyes, however, are noticeably sharper. His likeness is further perpetuated by his attire. He wears a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, a scarf and bandages over his hands.

Akimichi Chōchō, also a Beta.

She is a dark-skinned girl with amber-colored eyes and a noticeably heftier physique, similarl to most people of her clan. She has a brown hair which she styles in two spiky ponytails, and are kept back with a pink hair-band. The rest of her hair is left hanging down behind her back, with her bangs hanging over her left eye. She is donning a sleeveless white kimono with a net T-shirt under it, a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black long shinobi boots. Both of her ears are pierced by grey stud earrings.

Boruto smiled at his Friends, he knew that he shouldn't be afraid of showing them who he really was, but still, not everyone is accepting towards Omegas, even if some people start changing.

Chocho was the first to notice them and wave for them to come. She was happy that they have finally made it. Sarada smiled as she waved to their friends too, dragging Boruto with her.

Once Boruto reached the table, he saw all of his friends look at him in shocked faces as they smell his scent. Boruto just smiled at them. After all, he will still have his father and the Uchihas if they didn't accept him.

Boruto and Sarada took their seats waiting for others' words to fly into their ears.

Shikadai was the first to speak. A lazy smirk plastered on his lips. "Troublesome, aren't you? Nah, it doesn't matter. Anyway, welcome to the dreaded adulthood." He said with a wave of his hand making Boruto smirk at that. count on Shikadai to lighten any bad situation.

Boruto looked at his friends who smiled at him and started congratulation him. For a second, he even wondered why he was scared in the first place.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

Naruto was humming a happy melody as he was looking over his paperwork. You could say he was happy to finally get his and his son's life in order. It has been a month since his son had presented as an Omega, and that had made his instincts go overboard with his protectiveness, though he doesn't have it in him to regret it.

Naruto grimaced as he had to sign another paper, he swore that those papers just breeding under his desk right now. It shouldn't be surprising, though, after all being the Hokage was a tough job, even for him and his clones.

Naruto heard a knock on the door and narrowed his eyes. His secretary won't knock on the door. She, usually, just walks in like she owns the place, and that was fine by him really. "Come in." he called out as he put the papers down crossing his arms on his chest.

The door opened to show Hiashi, Hinata's father. Naruto's face became cold as he looked at the old man, but he bit his tongue before an insult came out. "What do you want?" he asked as he look at the man who invite himself and took a seat in front of him.

Hiashi looked at Naruto and sighed softly. "How is Boruto?" he asked looking at Naruto with sad eyes.

"Fine." Naruto answered with a sigh of his own. He really hoped that his son would be fine, after all being an Omega was tough for a Ninja, so usually Omegas drop their career after taking a mate to become a housewife/husband.

Hiashi nodded his head at that, smiling softly. "I am sorry Naruto. I really am." Hiashi said with eyes full of regret.

Naruto looked at the old man and gave a soft smile. It really wasn't Hiashi's fault that his daughter was obsessed with him, mistaking hero worship for love. "It is Ok, Hiashi. Just please make her stay away from me and my son." He looked at Hiashi, hoping that the old man would listen.

Hiashi smiled at that, and nodded his head once more. "I will try." He said as he stood up heading towards the door. "Goodbye, Naruto." He said as he got out of the office.

Naruto looked at the closed door and sighed softly. He turned around and started looking over Konoha from the large window in his office.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

Boruto and Sarada were laughing as they headed home. The two of them had a great time with their friends, and Boruto was happy that they all accepted him.

The two of them were talking and laughing about how Mitsuki choked on his food when a 19 years old girl started flirting with him, the poor guy had begged for Boruto to save him, though it was Chocho who ended up saving him in the end.

Boruto's smile dropped as he saw his mother waiting for him in front of the house with a scowl on her face. He gulped, but then scowled in return. She couldn't touch him now, as she and his father weren't a thing anymore. So, he doesn't have to be scared anymore.

Boruto saw his mother look up at him and then at Sarada. He saw how she passed her phony smile waving softly at the two. Boruto growled at that as he stood next to the front yard of the Uchiha's house.

Hinata came to stand in front of Boruto smiling softly at him, though Boruto could see the way her eyes become hard as it fell on him. He snorted at that, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

"Boruto I miss-"

"What do you want?" He cut her off before she could say any lies to Sarada or the others. Sarada looked at Boruto then at Hinata. She stiffened as she smelled an Omega in distress, and the source being her friend. She looked at Hinata with a glare. She may not know what happened between the two, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

Hinata's smile disappeared for a while, but it returned almost instantly. Though her eyes become even more cold at that. "I come to see my son." She said simply as she came near Boruto.

Boruto hack raise as he saw her come near him, and he let out a hiss. "I am not your son!" he exclaimed taking a step back. He started shaking softly, hoping that his mother didn't see his weakness.

Boruto was scared. His Omega-self was shaking in its place as that Alpha was coming near him. He wanted his father, but he doubted that he could save him a second time.

Hinata twitched at that, and scowled coldly at him, making Boruto suppress a whine that wanted to make its way out. Sarada hissed at the woman as she stood in front of Boruto protectively, only to be pushed aside hard by the Alpha making her fall to the ground.

"Now listen to me you piece of shit! Who do-"

Hinata was cut by a threatening growl that stopped her from saying a thing. She turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke looking at her with hatred in their eyes as they hissed at her.

"Didn't I tell to leave my son alone?!" Naruto hissed as he came near Boruto, making his son hide behind him while shaking softly. He saw from the corner of his eye how Sasuke kneeled next to his daughter glaring at Hinata.

"Naruto I-"

"Stay away from my son!" Naruto yelled in rage-filled voice as his scent started leaking out making Hinata take a step back and then growl.

"You will regret this!" With that Hinata started walking away leaving the four of them hissing at her.

"Are you Ok?" Naruto asked as he kneeled next to his son. Boruto saw his father and jumped into his embrace sobbing softly, clutching tightly on his father's shirt.

Naruto sighed at that sadly and held his son tightly humming a soft song hoping to cheer him up a little.

Sasuke looked at his friend and sighed. He cursed Hinata to hell and back on what she did to his friend and his son.

"It is Ok, everything will be Ok, I promise." Naruto whispered softly as he looked at his son.

Naruto frowned and sighed softly at that. Then, he looked at Sasuke who was looking at the two of them with soft eyes and Naruto's eyes become hard.

It seemed like it was time.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

He sighed as he heard the voice on the other end of the phone and smiled sadly. "Hello." He said with a soft voice hoping that the other won't pick on his tired voice.

 _"Naruto, it had been a long time."_

He heard the person said with a voice that indicated he is smiling, Naruto's lips twitched into a smile and he sighed softly. "I need your help." He said as he looked at the moon from the window of his room.

"… _I see."_

Naruto smile at that, he knew he could count on him, when he need someone.

* * *

So what do you think?

Damn! Can't Hinata just leave them alone?!

Oh well, sorry for the late update.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **My Only Hero...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains cursing, maybe a little bit of fluff(?), Hard times(?) And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S.:** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been WARN!

 **"Demon talking"** _ **.**_

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

"character talking".

 _"character thinking"._

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **"Are you sure about that, Naruto?"** Kurama asked as he sighed sadly, feeling the waves of sadness that was surrounding Naruto. He didn't know if he really agreed with Naruto's plan, but he knew that Naruto would put Boruto's safety before everything. But what made Kurama pause and think about it was if Naruto had realized his feelings for his son. It wasn't that great of a shift in Naruto's feeling, really. It's just that Naruto's instincts has finally decided to take a mate, and it just went for the strongest Omega, which was Boruto. Even if no one knew about that yet. Kurama was sure that if Sasuke had been an Omega instead of an Alpha, then Naruto and he would had been mates by now, but unfortunately life wasn't fair, so Naruto had been stuck with a Bitch of an Alpha. Kurama was sure that the only thing that Naruto was grateful about in his life was his son, which was about to leave him if Naruto continued with that mad plan of his.

"It's the only way, Kurama." Naruto muttered and then sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. In the 34 years of his life, he had not felt things weigh upon him like how they were doing now. He felt like he was sinking and sinking; he wondered if that's what Boruto had felt everyday he lived with that fucked up family of theirs. "I wish there was another way, but there isn't, Kurama." Yes, there was no other way for his son to be safe from Hinata. Even if Hanabi was now the clan's head, if Hinata decided to return to the Hyuugas, then that position will return to her immediately. He really wished that Neji was alive today, that Omega would most certainly know how to handle this situation. But unfortunately, the Omega had died protecting him.

Kurama just sighed at that and lied down on the forest's floor. Naruto's mindscape had changed during the years, instead of the prison he was in before, it had changed to an ancient forest with tall trees that reached the sky and a waterfall not far from him. But even the beautiful sight before him couldn't stop the sorrow he was feeling for his little brother. **"Do as you see fit, Naruto."** He murmured before sighing softly. **"But don't end up regretting it."** With that Kurama went to sleep, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto sighed at that, and closed his eyes softly. Then he opened them and looked at the door, Sasuke was standing there looking at him with a blank expression. That made Naruto give a tired smile. Sasuke then sighed softly and walked until he was behind Naruto. He then hummed as he hugged Naruto from behind. "I am sorry." He murmured and nuzzled Naruto's cheek making the later hum at that and smile sadly.

Naruto just leaned on Sasuke while his eyes stared on the floor in front of him. "Did you ever wish that you had fallen in love with me instead." Naruto asked. He had asked the question that the both of them had been dancing around for more than fifteen years now. Maybe if the two of them had fallen for each other, the hole they felt in their heart might have disappeared. But the two of them knew that it was only a wishful thinking.

Sasuke smiled sadly at that and laughed softly. "Yeah, I did." Sasuke said then sighed softly, embracing Naruto tightly. "But it seems like we can't choose who we want to fall for." He muttered, making Naruto smile at that. It really wasn't like that at all, the two of them really had loved each other and still do, unfortunately even with their love, it wasn't enough for them to turn out and be mates, they love each other and in the same time they don't, a cycle that was hard to explain and in the same time easy to discover the truth of, maybe the two of them were crazy or insane, but for them being near each other was enough.

"So what do you think of the plan? I know that you have already eavesdropped on everything." Naruto smirked, making Sasuke roll his eyes at that. Sasuke frowned, and then gave a soft sigh. He knew that Hinata had something in her mind, that bitch had been obsessed with Naruto since they had been all children. She wasn't a real problem for him or Naruto, but he can't say the same about the children. Boruto and Sarada were everything that the two of them loved more than their lives, and the problem? Hinata knew about their weaknesses, and he was sure that she won't hesitate to hurt their children to get to Naruto.

"I think that Boruto should go with him."

And with that their fates had been sealed.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

"NO!" Boruto yelled as he looked at his father with betrayed eyes. It was like any normal day, even if Boruto was shaken from his meeting with his mother yesterday, it was OK, or that's what Boruto had thought until his father had cornered him in his room and told him that he was leaving. He didn't know why his father wanted to get rid of him all of a sudden, but he was not leaving without a fight. Damn it!

"Boruto, please listen to what I have to say!" Naruto said tiredly then he dry-washed his face. Can Boruto not be his usually stubborn self for more than five minutes? Well, he had to blame himself, his son had inherited that from him. He looked at Boruto, who was crying softly and winced. Was it him or his Alpha? – He didn't have an answer, but he had always hated it when his son would cry. However, what made him really hate himself was the betrayed look on his son's face.

"NO!... why do you want to get rid of me?" Boruto sniffed and looked at his father with a sorrow-filled eyes. "Is I-it's be-because I am an Omega?" he asked and then look down, suddenly the floor seemed more interesting than looking at his father. Maybe it was true, maybe his father didn't want the shame of his son being an Omega.

Naruto growled at that and then sighed. He walked until he was near his son and embraced him, making Boruto stiff and then whine in confusion at him. "I don't want to get rid of you, Boruto." He crooned softly, making his son sniff at that and hide his face near his scent glands. "I want to protect you, and the only way is for you to leave this village." Naruto really didn't want his son to leave him or the village. But if it was going to protect him from the danger of being here then that was alright by him. he just knew that Boruto will become much stronger if he left, even of it broke his heart to see his son leaving.

"Then why can't I stay here? You will protect me, then why?" Boruto hiccupped at that, clinging to his father's shirt, making his father sigh at that and give a sad smile, he will always protect Boruto and that was something that will never change, but his son was an Omega, and an Omega in a village like his, without a mate, was a death sentence! Even if people start changing they weren't changing fast for Naruto's liking.

"I can't always be there Boruto." Naruto murmured making his son whimper at that. "There will be times when I won't be able to protect you… You have to become strong." Naruto said as he stood up holding his son, making Boruto hold to him tightly. Naruto just head to the bed and sit on it making Boruto sniff as he felt his father's hand running through his hair. "The only way for you to become strong, is by leaving this village. Please Boruto, if you don't want to do that for yourself then do it for me. I don't want to lose you." Naruto explained.

Boruto sniffed at that, and looked at his father who was looking at him with a sad face. It wasn't fair! It never was. Boruto hated being put in this position just because he had presented as an Omega. He didn't want to leave his home, his friends, and most importantly his father! But it seems if he wanted to be strong enough to be able to protect himself and become worthy of being his father's son then he had to leave. "OK…." Boruto muttered as he hid his face near his father's scent glands.

With that Boruto had sealed his fate.

* * *

 **NXB**

* * *

Two days! Boruto was given only two days to say goodbye to everything he had known in his life. Two days was a long time for him, and in the same time it was too short to do anything in them. Boruto gave a shaky sigh as he prepared his back bag, anytime now and the doorbell will ring signaling to him that it was time to go. Boruto cursed his mother for the thousandth time that day. If it wasn't for, her none of this would have happened! If it wasn't for his grandfather coming to talk with his father who would had known how their life could have been. Though Boruto had known how it could have been, he wouldn't be abused that was for sure, his father was too gentle and loving to raise a hand on him if it wasn't to pet his head and tell him that he had done a great job. And maybe he would have present as an Omega much sooner than now, he knew that his father would have taken care of him, and maybe granny Tsunade would have been there too, even if she was a busy Alpha. And Boruto was sure that he would have had much more self-confident and that he would have owned enough courage to confess his feeling to his father. He was an Omega who wants his father as his mate. It wasn't a strange thing, his grandfather Hiashi had mated his sister from the main branch of the Hyuuga family, and so on and so other clans had done that, and he was even sure that the villagers wouldn't care, because for them it was usual to see such a participation in the other clans so their blood line will become pure. If only life was fair…

 _Ring._

At the sound of the bell ringing Boruto froze in his place, he heard the sound of footsteps heading to the door and he whined. He didn't want to leave! He wanted to stay here, with his father! He wanted to be with his friends, to have enough courage to tell his father that he was in love with him! He didn't want to go to God knows where, and never be able to see his father again! It wasn't fair, it wasn't, it wasn't!

"Boruto…." Boruto snapped out of his train of thought as he saw Sasuke standing outside of his room, Sasuke looked at Boruto's shaking hands and sighed softly, as much as he hated sending Boruto away from his home, he knew that was the only way for the Omega to be safe. "I am sorry." He said making Boruto look at him with furrowed brows and a soft scowl. "I know that you will understand why we did that when you are older, but for now please think about what your father wants." With that he turned around and sighed softly. "Naruto says that it is time." He then walked away leaving Boruto alone.

Boruto scoffed at that and glared at his bag, hoping that it would burn to ashes so he could stay here longer. But with his shitty luck, he just knew that it won't. With that Boruto gave a soft grunt as he carried his bag and headed to where his father was. Boruto scowled as he saw Naruto talking to a strange, but a familiar person, maybe he had seen him somewhere? He just can't remember when or where.

"Boruto! Come here." Boruto heard his father call and he sighed softly and headed to where his father was. Once Boruto stood beside his father, he felt his father's hand touching his shoulder gently. "Boruto, this is my friend. You will stay with him, until your training is over." Naruto said softly making Boruto look up at the person and nod to him.

"It is nice to meet you, Boruto." The person said with a gentle smile making Boruto narrow his eyes, but looking in his father's eyes that was filled with sadness, Boruto swallowed and smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Boruto had promised himself, that he would return and become much stronger.

A promise that he had sworn to see to the end.

* * *

So what do you think?

There was a NaruSasu in here? I didn't see anything ;P

And who was the mysterious person?

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **My Only Hero...**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains cursing, maybe a little bit of fluff (?), Hard times, violent, lots of flashbacks and time skips, mention of rape and pregnancy, And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S.:** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

 **"Demon talking."**

 ** _"Demon thinking."_**

"Character talking."

 _"Character thinking."_

 _…Flashbacks…_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _"No!" Naruto snapped as he gazed at Kakashi with a betrayed look, how can Kakashi do this to him? Of all the people out there, Naruto never thought that his mentor will be the one who will betray. He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his supposed friend with a hateful look, making the older man look down in shame._

 _"Please, Naruto." He heard Kakashi whisper, that made him bite his lip hard to stop it from trembling. God, why him? Why can't he for once in his life, live like any normal person? "You have to know, if you say no, then… then we are over! Another coup d'état will happen, this time by the Hyuugas." Kakashi growls at that, making Naruto hiss at him._

 _"So what? You will let them do whatever they want just because you are too scared of them?" Naruto question, making Kakashi's lips twitch down behind his mask, he just leans back on his chair and gazes at his student whose eyes held nothing but hurt and betrayed; Kakashi tried to swallow at that look._

 _"It's not the matter of me being afraid," Kakashi tried to explain. "As the sixth Hokage, I have to do whatever it takes to protect my village, especially when it's on the verge of another civil war that no one will survive…" Kakashi sighs as he starts massaging his forehead, he then gazes at the seventeen years old with a sympathetic look making Naruto huff and glance at his feet with a glare. "Naruto… the fourth war with Madara, it destroyed us, a year passed but no one recovered from what happened, and if the Hyuugas did what the promised to do if you don't comply… then I'm sorry Naruto but the villagers' blood will be on your hands._

 _Naruto's lips tremble at that and he sniffs a little, this wasn't even fair! His life was finally looking up! Sasuke finally returned to the village and was staying with him in his new apartment. The two of them had finally got the courage to confess, they were going to go on their first date in a few days! But now… how can Naruto show his face to Sasuke? How can he tell his love interest that the Hyuuga clan threatened their village with distraction? How can he tell Sasuke that the only way to stop this madness is by him marring the Hyuugas' princess? Naruto opens his mouth then closes it; he didn't know what to say. With that Naruto head to the door, not caring when Kakashi called him back. He wanted to see Sasuke and tell him what happened._

 _Like Naruto predict Sasuke was furious, he glances at Naruto's face and gave a sad smile. He already knew the answer._

 _The next day Sasuke left the village._

 _A month later Naruto got married._

* * *

 **NxB**

* * *

Naruto grunt as he stabbed his pasta dish, again and again, making Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he had lost his mind, Sarada was on a mission, thankfully. So she didn't see Naruto's death stare as he starts murdering his food. Sakura gaze at Sasuke who was gazing at Naruto with a concerned look that made the Beta huff and steps on Sasuke's leg, making the Alpha bit his lip hard to stop him from squeaking from pain. When the Uchiha turns his head to glare at his wife he saw her pointing at Naruto with an urgent look. Sasuke turn his head slowly to Naruto who took the dish in his hand and was about to throw it at the wall, that made Sasuke curse under his breath and clean his throat loudly, making Naruto put the dish down on the table and turn his glare of doom toward the Uchiha making him shiver at that, never let anyone fool you about Naruto not being scary as fuck when he wants to be.

"So…" Sakura started only to step on Sasuke's leg once more so he can finish. Sasuke flinches and glare at the pink-haired woman then he turns his head to Naruto and gulps. Naruto was still glaring.

"How was your day?" Sasuke tried to smile only for it to show as a grimace making Naruto eyebrow tick at that. "I mean, it's not an everyday event to see you planning someone's death with an Uchiha glare pasted on your face. So what the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke blurred out either from fear or he was having a death wish he didn't know, though it only made growl as he felt Sakura stepping on his leg for the third time.

"Oh, you know how planning someone's death is," Naruto said darkly with a sweet voice, making the couple shiver, how was he even able to do that? They heard Naruto sighs and saw how he returned to glare at his food once more. "Hinata was at it again." He grumbled making the Uchihas narrow their eyes at that.

"What did she do?" Sakura growled at that. What was the bitch up to this time?! It was three months after Boruto went God knows where and they all thought that they had finally got rid of Hinata; guess they all were wrong here.

Naruto sighs and starts massaging his forehead, God he felt like shit. "You mean what she didn't do?" He lowers his hand at that and gazes at the ceiling. "She tried once more to force me to go to Himawari's birthday. Not to forget her trying to show me her best moves in public." The last sentences made Sasuke choke on the water he was drinking, he gazes at Naruto like his best friend just told him he was working with Madara all this time, he then glanced at his wife who was doing a quite good job of acting like a fish out of water. Sasuke gaze at his pasta dish then he pushed it aside, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"That sucks," Sasuke said for the lack of having nothing else to say, that made Naruto look at him with an eyebrow rising, though he did consider it a win when he saw how his friend's lips twitched up at that.

"Do you want me to kill her?" Sakura asked as she snapped out of her shock. "You know I can make it look like an accident." That made Naruto snort but smile at his friends.

"Maybe later." He ends up saying, Naruto then pauses his smile was a little bit wider. "I am only grateful that Hiashi was able to find a way to prevent her from being the clan head once more. Hanabi make a decent clan head and was able to stop her sister madness in the past three months." That made Sasuke and Sakura gaze at each other than at Naruto with small smiles. Naruto didn't know how he did it but Hiashi was able to find a way to make Hanabi the only clan head of the Hyuugas with no way for Hinata to ever again be the clan head no matter what Hinata did. That was the fact that made Naruto become grateful for Hiashi and Hanabi, and maybe them caring about Boruto too.

Naruto just hoped that his son was OK, no matter where he was right now. Because God knows if his son was anything like him, he will attract troubles like a moth to flams.

Naruto just smiled at that.

* * *

 **NxB**

* * *

 _Naruto was eighteen when Sasuke got married to Sakura, it was bittersweet for him and he was sure it was like that for Sasuke. The only thing that Naruto was grateful for, is Sakura knowing what was going on between him and Sasuke, and not just that her understanding of what both of them felt for each other and still do, made a weight Naruto didn't know to exist got off his back. She understands and supports them, which made Naruto grateful for having her by his side as a friend._

 _Though, he can't say the same about Hinata._

 _Hinata was… (How can he say it without sounding sexist?) She was a bitch! She was arrogant, she was spoiled, she always treats people with higher-then-thou attitude, and she bullies Omegas. That leads the two of them to fight every night, and God, did he want to run away from here and leave that bitch. So life was hell with Hinata around, but what can he do?_

 _Only a few of their friends knew the truth, the rest decided to ignore it. Sakura… she was shocked in the beginning when he told her, but she and Sasuke took his side immediately. Sai believed him, but not enough to go against his wife Ino who became Hinata's best friends which lead to Ino and Sakura fighting and not talking to each other for a year. Shikamaru, on the other hand, didn't take any side, he knew what Naruto was sacrificing and knew it wasn't fair after what Naruto had done for Konoha, but he knew Konoha's fate if Naruto said no to the Hyuugas, Naruto was grateful to have someone who understands. The rest of their friends split out, some taking Hinata's side other taking his, but unknown to him in later years they all will be on his side the only one who will always be loyal to Hinata like an idiot dog was Kiba, which would be his downfall._

 _"You look great," Naruto whispered as he hugged Sasuke tightly making the Uchiha nods his head at that. "I'm proud of you." Naruto heard Sasuke's hitched breath, and he knew that was the only weakness his best friend will allow him to see. He let go of Sasuke and smile at what his friend was wearing. He then turned to Sakura and opened his arms making her give him a trembling smile and run to hug him. "Hey, it's your wedding day, don't cry or I will start crying… you know how ugly I'm when I cry." That made Sakura chokes a little but laugh, all the same, she let go of Naruto and grin at the younger boy of the trio._

 _"So how do I look?" She asked him with a smile, making Naruto take a thinking pose, he then gazes at her Hikifurisode wedding kimono then at Sasuke's Montsuki kimono that have the Uchiha clan's symbol on its back. He then gave them a wide grin with thumbs up._

 _"You both look dashing, but not as dashing as me~" He sing-song while trying to flip his short hair. That only made Sakura giggles uncontrollably and for Sasuke to give a soft smile with a head shake at Naruto's antics._

 _"Naruto…" They froze as they heard Hinata's voice behind Naruto, it made Naruto's smile drop automatically but he gave s soft shrug and a fake smile while turning to his wife._

 _"Yes?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side, showing his wife that he was listening to her. That made Hinata gaze at him then smile, she then turned to the newlywed and gave a tight smile._

 _"Congratulations on the wedding Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," Hinata started bowing her head a little, she was either unaware or didn't care about the death glares she was getting from the couple in question. "But unfortunately my husband and I, had to leave, for important matters, of course, otherwise we would have loved to stay here." She then raised her head and took hold of Naruto's arm dragging him away, not paying attention to his protests at all._

 _Naruto was unable to look at newlywed in the eyes for a whole month, until Sasuke came to knock some sense into him, and Sakura tells him that it was Ok that: 'It didn't matter that you had to miss the rest of the night, you are always here Naruto and that's what matters.'_

 _He still feels ashamed to this day._

* * *

 **NxB**

* * *

"OK, everyone!" Naruto grinned as he entered the Uchihas' house, making Sasuke and Sarada gaze from their board game, Sakura came from the kitchen to see what Naruto was planning to do. "OK, so everyone go get ready, we are going to party!" He said that as he heads to Sarada and shooed her to her room to get ready. "You too! Sasuke, Sakura go get ready! We are going to Ichiraku ramen! Now go!" Naruto grin as he pushed Sasuke to his room with Sakura following the two of them.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed a little at that. "I was going to make dinner, you know? We don't have to go to the ramen restaurant." She said gently trying to get Naruto's hand off of Sasuke's shoulder.

"What's the occasion?" Grumbled Sasuke as he was finally pushed into his room to get dressed, by now he thought that Sakura learned not to question Naruto and just go with his whims. Naruto froze at that and looked at Sasuke with an overdramatic gasp.

"You don't know?" He gazes between Sakura and Sasuke but the grin on his lips told them his good mood can't be ruin by anything they will say. "Today mark one year since I divorced Hinata!" He grins madly at that, Sakura and Sasuke froze…

Silence…

Then Sasuke and Sakura yelled in delight jumping to hug Naruto tightly. "Oh My God! How did I forget that?" Sakura then let go of Naruto with a happy grin painting her lips, she then pushed Sasuke and Naruto out of the room to get dress. Sasuke and Naruto gaze into each other then laughed when they stopped Naruto felt Sasuke hug him tightly once more.

Naruto smiled at that and held Sasuke tightly, happiness and relief coursing through him, when Naruto let go he smiled at Sasuke and point to the room, so Sasuke can go and get dresses. "I will wait for you downstairs." He told the Uchiha who gave him a small smile.

That night Naruto had more fun than he had in years.

* * *

 _ **NxB**_

* * *

 _The first time Naruto held his son, his breath was stolen._

 _His son was born March 27, and Naruto was by that time twenty years old. He remembered how his breath hitches as he held his small son; he was so small that Naruto feared that he was going to hurt him if he touched him. He was so enchanted by his son he didn't pay any attention to any person in the room, he cooed softly to his son who was gazing at him with wondering blue, blue eyes, bluer than his. His son's blond spiky hair looked like a leaf which made Naruto's lips twitch up happily. The whiskers on his son's cheeks made Naruto pause then grin._

 _" **He is going to be powerful, Naruto. He is going to be your pride."**_ _Kurama told him and Naruto's breath hitches at that._ _ **"Take care of him, kit."**_ _Kurama then went to sleep, leaving Naruto gazing at his son with pride._

 _"Naruto," He gazes up at Tsunade whose eyes shown with pride as she gazes at him and his son. "Hinata is asleep," She stated and God no one can make a name sound like the most hated curse on earth like Tsunade who still has a strained relationship with Kakashi after what he had done to Naruto. The older woman then grins and gazes at the baby. "What is that cuties name?" She asked making Naruto blink and gaze at his son._

 _"I… I don't know what should I name him?" He tilted his head to the side in wonder, he never thought of any name for his child, never thought that he will have a child for years and years to come._

 _Being mated to another Alpha means that no one can't have children, no matter how much a person wants or tries, there might be a slim chance if it was a male/female couples, but even then Naruto new he won't have children no matter what. Because every time he felt Hinata touch him sexually in any way he bolts out of the room to the bathroom, he felt like he was going to be sick just from her touch, nearly vomit on her few times when she tried to be bold about her moves, one of the things to add to the list of things they fight about. But the Hyuugas got worried, start making comments, and when that didn't work they demand a child, even when Naruto's protests about it being impossible. They offered him a list of Omegas to be their surrogates, a list with names on it, as the mother of his child will be nothing but a name on a white paper. A child they want then a child they shall have, Naruto swallowed whatever left from his pride and with the help of Kurama, he slept with her and Hinata became pregnant._

 _But now looking at his son, what he thought was the worst mistake of his life, was a miracle from heavens, a cold balm for his teared up soul. Naruto smiled at that, looking at Tsunade who was smiling gently at him, the old woman then smirked making Naruto's lips twitch up at that, whatever the old hag was going to say, he won't like it. "Why don't you name him Naruto? You know so we can call him Naruto Jr!" Tsunade laughed at the horror look on Naruto's face._

 _Naruto shook his head and gaze at his son who turned his head to follow the sound of Tsunade's laugh. A true ninja, Naruto thought. "Bolt," he muttered and blink at his son who turns his head toward him that made Tsunade pause and gaze at Naruto with wonder, she then walked toward the father and son until she was near them._

 _"Bolt?" She asked tilting her head as the baby turn to her when she said that name; she then turned her head to Naruto, wonder painting her face. "Try another name." She nods to Naruto who glances at his son that was still looking at Tsunade._

 _"Menma?" Naruto tried… no reaction. His son was still looking at Tsunade that made Naruto blink and gaze at Tsunade who was looking like she was having the time of her life. "Minato?" Naruto grimaced at the name, he didn't want to name his child after his dead grandfather, didn't want him to be in his grandfather's shadow for the rest of his life. Thankfully, his son didn't react to the name that made Naruto hum and gazes at Tsunade who had a calculating gleam in her eyes._

 _Tsunade gaze at the child then at Naruto, her eyes lights up at that which made Naruto grimaced. "Boruto?" She grins when the child starts cooing when she said that name, she turned to Naruto whose face frozen, she didn't know if it was with distaste at the name or the horror of his son's name sounds like his._

 _Naruto throws a glare at Tsunade and turns his eyes to his son. "Bolt," That made his son turn to him and Naruto counted that as a win. "Boruto?" He questions making his son coo and raises his tiny arms. That made Naruto sighs as he heard Tsunade laughing, but he smiled eventually._

 _Like father like son._

 _Six days later the Uchihas were back with a daughter._

* * *

 **NxB**

* * *

Naruto sighs softly as he gazes outside of his office at the village, dawn just broke up and the sun rising into the sky signaling for a new day to start, and an important day at that, he gave a sad smile and gaze at the present in his hand. It was nothing special, just the necklace that Tsunade gave him when he was young. Naruto had never been so grateful for Kurama who remade the necklace once more to its foremost glory. Naruto sighs as he wore the necklace once more after years and years; until his son returns home the necklace will be safe with him.

Two years… two years since his son left, Naruto frown at that than he gave a sad smile, his son was sixteen years old starting today, sixteen! What a big number and at the same time such a small one. Naruto remembered when he was sixteen, he was still chasing Sasuke's ass all around the five-nation; a lot of things happened to him at that age, and the most painful one was Jiraiya's death. Still, Naruto would have liked to throw a party for his son for coming of an age, like Sarada's sweet sixteen in six days from now.

Naruto huffed, it's no use for being sad for something that will never happen, he just hopes that his son will be happy and safe, that was the only thing he wishes. He hoped that Boruto will be happy when he returns home; he really hoped that his son would be proud of him when he returns.

Naruto gaze at the documents at his disk with a happy grin, finally! After long and hard years, Naruto was finally able to give Omegas their rights back! No more forced mating for the Omegas who want to live their lives in peace, no more being sexually harassed and not having someone to care about it because Omegas 'Were asking for it', no more of Omega leaving their careers because their mates became jealous and force them to be at home, and the most important no more of domestic abuse that people don't even pat an eyelash about. Finally those who hurt Omegas will get their rightful punishment; finally, Omegas are safe in Konoha. Naruto really hoped that his son would be happy when he comes back home, Naruto sighs and close his eyes, his last thought before sleep took him was…

 _Happy birthday Boruto!_

* * *

 **NxB**

* * *

 _Naruto was horrified, mortified, and he knew if he opened his mouth he will vomit on himself, different range of emotions took hold of him, he can't make head or tail of them, but he knew from now to the end of his life, the sight in front of him will follow him to death, his worst nightmare…_

 _Naruto gaze at the sobbing Omega, he can smell the scent of heat and despair rolling from the kid in waves, yes, a kid! No older than fifteen maybe younger, that made Naruto's eyes became glassy and his lips to tremble. When Naruto turns his head to the side, he saw Hinata standing up gazing at him with a surprised look she wearing her night robs, and the scent of an Alpha in a rut made him nearly retch at the stink of it. No matter what Hinata did, her rut scent always made Naruto sick, and now he knew why, her nature was twisted, she was bad, evil, and Naruto was sure if Madara told him she was one of his followers he would have believed him._

" _H-How could you do this?!" Naruto snapped glaring at Hinata hatefully with eyes full of rage. "He is just a child!" He remembered screaming, Naruto didn't know who that kid was, but he knew he was just a child with blue eyes like his son. He remembered how the kid looked at him with fear and hurt in his blue eyes, Naruto wished he was able to help._

 _That night they fought and screamed at each other, Naruto took his son and the young Omega than went to the Uchihas. Back then the laws didn't care about Omegas, didn't care about what that poor child suffered from, didn't care that he fell pregnant from the rape. They didn't care about a lot of things, even when Naruto fought for that child's sake. The Omegas of the village called him their savior, but to tell the truth, he felt like a failure._

 _When the kid fell into labor… he couldn't handle it, his body was weak they said, he was a child who wasn't ready for pregnancy, they said. The kid died leaving a daughter that Hinata was so proud of, Naruto tried not to throw the blame on a newborn that didn't know any better, but it seems like Hinata's obsession with him was so strong that she took a Kunai and slash a whisker marks on her daughter's cheeks, just to show the people that the child was Naruto's. For some people that was normal, they didn't care, 'Alphas being Alphas' they said but that was the last straw for Naruto, and for all of his friends as it seems, because they all turn their backs on Hinata the only loyal person who stood by her side was Kiba and Naruto was sure it was because he was in love with her, too bad she was blind. As for Naruto, he did what he was supposed to do for years and years ago._

 _He took his son and left._

* * *

 **NxB**

* * *

Naruto walked through his old apartment, the apartment he had after the fourth war, his hand touching the walls as he continued to walk through it. He smiled from time to time as he saw some of his son's drawings either hanging on the walls or drawn on them, his hand stopped near the door to his old room, he opened the door and smiled happily as he saw some of Boruto's old toys and books out there. They stayed here years and years ago, for one whole year, the best year in Naruto's whole life, and it was spent here.

After Naruto left Hinata after their friends saw her as whom she truly was a twisted version of the old sweet child before she presented as an Alpha. He came here with his son; he didn't have the heart to get rid of his old apartment no matter how much Hinata pestered him about it.

That was before he became the Hokage, and he remembered how the walls inside of his apartment used to be full of Boruto's laughter, day after day after day the happiness Naruto felt in here was out of the world, something that still takes his breath away every time he remembered it.

His son used to smile more and laugh more his eyes shine like jewels and he was a happy child, he was a good boy. And Naruto promised himself that he will protect him, he prayed and prayed day and night for his son to be happy for him to be safe.

But Naruto knew that their little heaven won't stay undisturbed for long, because not a year later Hiashi came to him, his face was sickly and gaunt his eyes terrified and his lips speaking nothing but pleas. His daughter had lost her mind, start hurting her family, she start to placing the curse seal on the Hyuugas members once more, even when Hiashi forbid it after the fourth war, she starts torturing her clan, she nearly killed her sister who tried to stop her, and no matter what the Hyuugas did, they can't do anything to stop her for the council will stand by her side for laws are laws.

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt powerless. He didn't know what to do; he knew that no matter what he did, no matter how much strength he had, he couldn't stand against the council. Naruto cried that night, something he didn't do for years and years now, the next morning he went to Hinata and tried to work it out with her, his friends were enraged but they couldn't do anything unless the wanted a civil war breaking out in Konoha. After three days of going back and forth, finally, Hinata seems to accept leaving the Hyuugas and return the leadership to her sister who by miracle was able to save what's left of her kin.

But Naruto knew that saving the Hyuugas came with a price, and that was his son's happiness, and to this day Naruto never forgave himself, no matter what people told him. He knew his son's unhappiness was his fault.

Naruto sighs at that and head to the bed to lie on it, when his back hit the soft mattress he let out a sigh as his eyes start dropping, he was so tired, and he missed his son so much. Four years he hadn't seen his son or heard from him for four years, and Naruto's heart felt like it was going to stop from the pain, from how much he longed for his son to be back. Tomorrow was his son eighteenth birthday, and Naruto only wishes for his son to be back. Sleep overcomes Naruto, as he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore…

 _I missed you._

With that Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the late… late Update was really busy.

Watch out for my new update that will come this week or in a few days. It will either be my story 'Promise You Will Save Me' or 'The True Heir'.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _And tell me what do you think, I'm always open to suggestions._

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


End file.
